Prueba de fe
by R.S.Black
Summary: Porque aquella noche, a los Longbottom les robaron algo más que la cordura. Les robaron sus ganas de vivir y la oportunidad de ver a su hijo crecer. One shot


_**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Jk y yo no lo utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro._

_Toda mi vida he encontrado trágica, pero demasiado interesante, la historia de los Longbottom así que quise aportar con mi granito de arena con esta historia que no es "waw, la media historia" pero es una de las pocas cosas que me han salido del alma._

_Primero que todo, quiero darle mil y un gracias a **Little Pandora** por ser tan paciente y tomarse el tiempo y la molestia de ser mi nueva e increíble beta. Jesucristo, que no tengo palabras para agradecerte todos esos pequeños consejos que me diste y que espero haber captado a la perfección, te regalaré un Dean Winchester envuelto en papel regalo por eso, y tal vez no te guste Supernatural, pero un Dean de regalo siempre viene bien xD_

_Mil besos a todas, espero que les guste._

_**RS**_

**

* * *

**

**Prueba de fe**

**

* * *

**

Agita la varita por última vez y coloca los platos limpios dentro de la alacena, sobre el lavaplatos. Seca sus manos en el delantal que lleva puesto y desanuda el lazo tras su cuello antes de colgarlo en el clavo puesto en la pared de la cocina, junto al cuadro de frutas que le regaló Lily en la última Navidad que pasaron juntas.

_Lily._

Aún no puede creerlo. Solo han pasado cuatro días, pero Alice siente que, por más que el peligro era constante y que su muerte y la de James eran una posibilidad de altos porcentajes, ninguno de los dos merecía una muerte tan cruel.

_Ellos eran dignos de algo mejor._

Los magos aún celebran la caída del señor Tenebroso, pero Alice siente que no tiene nada que festejar, porque dos amigos han muerto a causa de la guerra y Peter, aunque no era muy cercano a ella, también era una buena persona y debía haber muerto como tal. Como un _héroe._

Alice nunca se imaginó que una persona como Sirius, a pesar de su arrogancia habitual y su mal genio constante, pudiera ser capaz de cometer aquellas atrocidades.

Porque ella pensaba que Sirius era un buen tipo.

Sonríe con tristeza mientras se limpia una lágrima con el dorso de la mano. Tal vez ya es hora de que pare con todo aquello de dejarse llevar por las apariencias.

― Ya se ha quedado dormido.

Gira el rostro hacia la puerta de la cocina con el pecho palpitándole expectante y con la varita apretada con su mano izquierda, sobre el mesón de la cocina.

_Sólo es Frank._

― Tal vez es hora de que vayamos a dormir nosotros también, Alice, ha sido un día muy largo.

Se acomoda las zapatillas de dormir y se alisa unas arrugas inexistentes del pantalón. Arrastra los pies, apaga la luz y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Frank mientras siente su brazo derecho rodeando sus hombros y sus labios en la frente. Alice simplemente se deja hacer, porque está cansada y Frank es una de las pocas cosas que le quedan en la vida además de su pequeño Neville, que es la única luz que le permite no decaer.

― ¿Dio muchos problemas?

Levanta la mirada y ve cómo su marido niega levemente con la cabeza. Entonces suspira mordiéndose el labio y recuerda lo que le ha dicho Augusta, la madre de Frank, aquella tarde en su corta visita para ir a ver al niño. "_Neville está muy inquieto, Alice, y deberías alimentarlo más, al pobre solo se le ve la cabeza". _Y tal vez tenga razón, tal vez debería prestarle más atención a su hijo.

Se suelta del abrazo de su esposo y se acerca a la ventana para correr las persianas. Se asusta un poco al ver unas sombras moverse cerca de los setos del jardín, pero agita la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos.

_Ya todo ha acabado, _piensa, mientras termina de correr las cortinas y se da la vuelta para sonreírle a Frank. Solo es una mueca triste e insegura como la que luce por aquellos días, pero por el momento es lo único que es capaz de hacer.

_Cuán equivocada estaba._

La primera explosión es inesperada. Las astillas de la puerta vuelan por el aire, aterrizando en el suelo del corredor y a Alice no le da tiempo de nada porque un rayo rojo impacta en su muñeca, produciéndole un dolor insoportable y provocando que su varita llegue a la otra punta de la habitación.

Frank actúa por inercia, no hay luz en el lugar y se tiene que mover a ciegas mientras nota como varias figuras encapuchadas los rodean sin poder evitarlo. Porque él sabía que tarde o temprano todo aquello iba a pasar, pero necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para poder salvar a su familia.

_Para poder besar a Neville por última vez._

Se acerca a Alice y le toma de la mano. Intenta buscar su varita, pero recuerda que la dejó junto a la cuna de su hijo y es ahí cuando se siente como un verdadero estúpido porque ahora no se puede defender y solo le toca afrontar su destino por muy injusto que sea.

― ¿Dónde está?

La voz es siseante y escurridiza. Proviene de sus espaldas y Frank no responde, pero sabe a lo que se refiere.

― Vamos, Longbottom, solo lo repetiré una vez más: ¡¿Dónde está?!

― Se ha ido.

― ¿Qué dices?

El timbre de voz cambia y ahora el mortífago que ha hablado está frente a él, pero no puede ver su rostro porque lleva la máscara.

_Cobarde._

― Ha dicho que se ha ido.

Alice habla con voz firme y no le tiembla a pesar del temor que siente_. _Mira al mortífago directamente a los ojos y lo desafía sin desearlo, firmando así su sentencia de muerte.

El primer _Crucio_ de la noche impacta en su espalda y el grito agudo de dolor retumba en su cabeza y se mezcla con las risas de los mortífagos. Con el grito de impotencia de Frank a su lado. Las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos de manera inevitable y su cuerpo impacta contra el suelo mientras respira con dificultad. El sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca es lo más desagradable que ha sentido en toda su vida.

― Eso te enseñará a no igualarte con nosotros, estúpida.

― Alice…

Frank se arrodilla a su lado y le da un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza antes de que un nuevo _Crucio_ aparezca e impacte en su hombro, provocando que se retuerza del dolor en el piso.

Alice no puede hacer nada más que llorar.

Desde ese minuto siente que el tiempo se entumece. Siente que las preguntas se mezclan y que todos los gritos le lastiman. Las risas se escuchan atronadoras, como si una tormenta eléctrica se estuviera desarrollando en su cabeza y los rayos verdes vuelan sin cesar, impactando una y otra vez en su débil cuerpo y en el de Frank.

Pero el llanto de Neville es lo que más duele. Puede imaginarlo acostado en su cuna, pequeño e indefenso, sin saber el motivo por el que sus padres gritan. Y Alice no puede evitar llorar por su hijo. Llorar por Frank y llorar por ella, porque el dolor es algo tan cercano que ya se puede tocar con la yema de los dedos y el sonido sordo de los dos cuerpos impactando en el piso de la casa entra por sus oídos y le quita de a poco la cordura que la Alice de antes poseía.

La Alice de antes, que no le temía a nada y a la que no le temblaba la mano al hacer justicia. La que tiene ganas de que todo termine y de que todos se cansen y los dejen en paz. La que tiene ganas de que el dolor en el cuerpo desaparezca y de que todo deje de verse borroso, como si le estuvieran mostrando una secuencia de imágines a alta velocidad.

― ¿Nos vas a decir dónde está, _querida_? Anda, te daremos una oportunidad.

Uno de ellos, no sabe quién, escupe cerca de ella y la mira con una sonrisa de dientes amarillentos. Alice levanta la mirada e intenta incorporarse, pero no puede. El cuerpo de Frank, lleno de magulladuras igual al suyo aún tiene fuerzas para ponerse de pie, pero no llega a levantar la mirada porque un nuevo rayo verde le impacta en el hombro y provoca que la tortura continúe.

― Púdranse…

Es lo único que dice Alice, antes de que un nuevo _Crucio_ le corte el estómago.

**OoO**

Los aurores llegan horas después, encabezados por Moody y seguido de cerca por Dawlish, que tiembla sin cesar porque aún no está acostumbrado a todo _eso _de la gente torturada y el nudo en la garganta que no le deja respirar.

Lo primero que ven es la puerta astillada y una silla rota en la entrada, vidrios de ventanas por todas partes y la varita de Alice en la esquina, inútil. Como un pedazo de astilla más.

Han rastreado a los mortífagos por uno de los aurores infiltrados en la policía y gracias al llamado de una vecina que alegaba, preocupada, por los gritos provenientes de la casa de los Longbottom.

Moody no puede sonreír ni aunque quiera por la captura de los mortífagos, porque dos de sus mejores aurores han caído y eso provoca que cualquier amago de sonrisa se le congele a mitad de camino sin poder evitarlo.

― Lleven al niño a la casa de Augusta Longbottom, ella sabrá que hacer ― dice, con aquella voz profunda y rugosa que no permite peros ―. Y Dawlish, quiero que te encargues de desmemorizar al niño ¿Entendido?

Dawlish le mira como si no pudiera hacerlo.

― Pero solo tiene un año, señor ¿No cree que…?

― Estás aquí para acatar órdenes, Dawlish, no para contradecirme. Ahora, largo.

John asiente y se apresura a subir las escaleras en busca del niño que aún llora mientras Moody se acerca a los Longbottom que están inconcientes en el suelo. Utiliza su bastón para poder agacharse con facilidad y frunce los labios al verlos de esa manera. Esos no son el Frank y la Alice que él conoció. Sólo son los restos de dos cuerpos que no terminaron de madurar de la forma correcta.

― No se lo merecían…

Kingsley se sitúa a su lado, pero no es capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Tal vez es que el llanto del niño ha cesado, pero el dolor aún está impregnado en las paredes destruidas y se puede sentir en todas partes.

― No ― susurra Moody antes de ponerse de pie ―. Eran buenos muchachos.

**OoO**

San Mungo tiene un olor a enfermedad insoportable. A Neville le da miedo la secretaria de la entrada y no le gusta la cuarta planta porque huele a calmantes y hay enormes cuadros horribles de medimagos que lo miran con algo que no sabe definir aún, a pesar de tener siete años.

La voz de su madre tarareando una canción se escucha hasta el corredor y el chirrido de la mecedora provoca que su pequeño cuerpo se estremezca y que apriete un poco más la mano de su abuela y su figura de acción favorita que tiene en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

― ¿Hoy nos hablarán, abuela?

Augusta lo mira con pesar. No le quiere decir que si y mentirle porque mientras más rápido acepte la verdad más fáciles serán las cosas y Neville no sufrirá tanto. Pero verlo tan entusiasmado con la idea de que sus padres le hablen esta vez le parte el corazón.

― No lo sé, Neville. No lo sé.

Neville se desanima un poco y saca un papelito de goma de mascar del bolsillo para mostrársela. Augusta frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada.

-Me la dio mamá la última vez. ¿No te parece bonita?

No responde, pero atraviesa el umbral de la habitación en la que está su hijo con su nuera y tiene que soltarle la mano a Neville para que camine hacia su madre, que aún no ha dejado de tararear, y le sonría con timidez.

― Hola, mami.

Frank está dormido y Alice no le devuelve el saludo, pero eso no hace que se cierre como antes. No de nuevo.

― Mira, te traje un regalo ― dice y saca el muñeco de su bolsillo, mirándolo como si fuera el mejor regalo del mundo ―. Ya sé que no se mucho, pero es lo único que he podido encontrar.

Le pasa el juguete de acción y sonríe mostrando todos los dientes a pesar de que le faltan los dos de adelante. Su madre no reacciona y no puede hacer otra cosa que dejarle el regalo en las piernas flexionadas.

― ¿Sabes, mami? Ayer la abuela me enseñó a tocar un poco el piano y ha dicho que no lo hago ni tan mal.

Los intentos del pequeño de llamar la atención de su madre no dan resultado y Augusta tiene ganas de tomar al niño, zarandearlo por los hombros y decirle que sus padres no van a reaccionar nunca. Pero ver a Neville de esa manera, provoca que de alguna manera u otra, las pocas esperanzas que le quedan vuelvan a ella.

― ¿Por qué no habla, abuela? ¿Está enojada conmigo?

― Vamos, Neville, tus padres tienen que descansar.

El niño asiente y se acerca a su abuela, le toma de la mano y camina hacia la puerta con la leve impresión de que le tiempo se ha ido demasiado rápido. Antes de salir, gira el rostro y nota como Alice produce un sonido con la boca y le pide que se acerque a ella con la mano. Neville se suelta del agarre de Augusta, camina con pasos torpes hacia su madre y se para justo a su lado para que le pase un nuevo papel.

Neville lo mira intentando descifrar un mensaje y después sonríe. Le besa la mejilla a la mujer que no reacciona, pero él no se da por vencido y le susurra al oído:

-Haré magia, mami, te lo prometo de aquí hasta el cielo.

Augusta lo mira con el ceño fruncido y lo toma de la mano para llevarlo a casa. A salvo.

Lo último que los cuadros ven, antes de que Augusta y Neville Longbottom bajen por el ascensor, es al pequeño restregándose los ojos con pesar y guardando aquel papelito de goma de mascar en el bolsillo de su pequeña chaqueta de tela impermeable.

_Es el hijo de los Longbottom, _piensan mientras suspiran despacito.

_Pobre, _es lo único que pueden decir.

* * *


End file.
